My Poor Fate or What?
by Yumi Yamada
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UPDATE! "Aku itu tidak manis, tapi aku ini tampan."/"Narsisnya kumat."/"Kau, urusi dia. Maaf telah mengganggu acara kalian."/"Aku tidak mau disangka homo."/"Terimakasih, kalian mau bertahan... untuk menolongku."
1. Unlucky Day!

**A/N : **Yoroshiku Minna! Saia newbie disini tapi sudah lama saia melihat perkembangan berbagai fandom. OK! Dan selama dua tahun ini, saia hanya bisa buat polt yang tak menarik. Dan jadilah fic tak bermutu ini. Pengennya sih bikin Oneshot tapi entah kenapa jadi nya begini. ==" Salahkan otak saia yang kadang lemot kadang ngga *lah?* Em, bagi para senpai, mohon bantuan nya. m(_'_)m

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>I do not own Naruto, Naruto and all of the characters is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. ^^

**Pair : **SasuNaru

**Genre : **Romance, Humor

**Rated : **T+

**Warning **: Sho-Ai, BL (Boys Love), BoyxBoy, AU, Alur kecepatan, gay, OCC, Typo(s), Author POV, MultyChap, deksripsi yang minim, dan segala kekurangan lainnya. Maklumlah newbie nyasar~ :3

Don't Like Don't Read! XP

Nekat baca? Saia tidak nanggung kalian muntah-muntah! XD #PLAK

Ket :

Naruto = 16 tahun, kelas XII-B IPA

Sasuke = 16 tahun, kelas XII-B IPA

"…" = dialog

_Italic _= bicara dalam hati

Happy Reading Minna-san! *bow*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chappi 1 : Unlucky Day!**

Hari ini langit begitu cerah tanpa adanya awan yang sering kita lihat menemani langit, angin yang berhembus semilir dan kicauan-kicauan burung yang tak mau kalah meramaikan suasana di pagi hari ini. Ah, damainya~ Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, sampai ada suara atau lebih tepatnya teriakan menghilangkan moment 'damai' itu.

"AARRGGHH!" teriakan Naruto sukses membuat orang di sekitarnya 'merasakan' tuli sesaat, dan hampir memecahkan seluruh jendela di semua ruangan KISS. Kita tinggalkan saja jendela itu, mari kita cari tau apa yang menyebabkan si blonde ini teriak di pagi hari yang 'damai' ini!

"SIAL! Kenapa harus ada test Fisika sih! Mendadak lagi! HUWAA~!" teriaknya lagi. Hah! Ternyata si pemeran utama kita sedang kena sial atau nasibnya memang selalu sial? Baru masuk seminggu eh, sudah ada ulangan harian? _Dosa apa yang telah Naru lakukan Kami-Sama?_ Naruto berdoa layaknya seorang gadis yang ditinggalkan kekasihnya. Diikuti latar deburan ombak yang entah datang darimana dan angin badai yang menerpa tubuh ringkihnya. Ok! Ini lebay.

Sedikit keterangan, KISS (Konoha International Speciality School) adalah sekolah paling elit se-negara Hi. Seperti namanya, Konoha International Speciality School (KISS) hanya dihuni murid-murid jenius. Setiap murid memiliki kelebihan tersendiri. Jadi, kenapa Namikaze Naruto bisa masuk KISS, padahal otaknya biasa-biasa saja? Naruto beruntung, Kami-sama telah memberikan kelebihan padanya berupa kekuatan fisiknya yang diambang batas. Coba kalian piker, adakah orang waras yang terjun dari lantai 3 sekolah, hanya untuk mengambil 'sekeping' keripik kentang? Ada, siapa lagi kalau bukan pemeran utama kita dan jangan lupakan juga si tubuh tambun, Akamichi Chouji.

"Ugh, padahal aku belum belajar…" lirihnya. Lirihannya sampai pada telinga Uchiha Sasuke, rival abadi Naruto dalam bidang olahraga. Mana mungkin Naruto menang dalam pelajaran, itu sangat-amat mustahil. Mengapa saya berkata demikian? Ya, karena keahlian Sasuke hampir disegala bidang.

"Urusai, Dobe!" suara baritone milik Si Bungsu Uchiha tadi menyebabkan 'badmood' Naruto makin menjadi-jadi.

"Diam kau Teme! Jangan mentang-mentang kau pintar, kau bisa seenaknya mengejekku ya!" bentak Naruto yang sedang dimabuk -?- amarah. Dia mengakui kalau Sasuke pintar? WTH?

"Heh, sekarang kau berani membentakku?" ucap si pemilik mata onyx disertai deathglarenya. Kelihatannya Sasuke punya masalah pada telinganya. Dia tidak dengar Naruto memujinya? Sungguh sangat disayangkan.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" Naruto pun tak mau kalah. Sepertinya saya melihat kilatan petir tipis diantara tatapan maut mereka.

"Berisik! Kalian mengganggu tidurku," ucap seseorang disertai mulutnya yang terbuka lebar—dengan tidak sopannya—. Minna-san pasti sudah tau siapa dia kan? Yup, Nara Shikamaru! Siapa lagi yang kerjaannya hanya molor? Tapi meski molor, tetap saja dia mendapat gelar 'jenius'. Maklumlah, IQ 200-an.

"Ck, mendokusei." keluar deh 'trade mark' miliknya. Merasa pernah mendengar kalimat itu, Naruto langsung menoleh ke arah sang tukang tidur. Tiba-tiba sebuah lampu neon berwarna kuning redup menyembul dari kepala durian miliknya.

"SHIKA!" teriakan Naruto tadi telah membatalkan tiket pesawat menuju alam mimpi milik Shikamaru. Setelah berteriak tadi, Naruto segera menggunakan jurus 'Puppy Eyes no Jutsu' miliknya. Hm, saya sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan Naruto katakan. Apalagi Shikamaru!

"Berusahalah sendiri Naruto." entah telinga saya yang bermasalah atau apa, tadi Shikamaru mengucapkannya terlalu dingin. Shikamaru tidak melihat adanya gumpalan-gumpalan air mata yang menggenang di sudut mata Naruto saat dia berucap tadi. Yah, cuman pura-pura sih. Niru adegan sinetron.

"Aku takkan tertipu air mata buayamu, Namikaze Naruto." dan dengan satu kalimat tadi, Shikamaru memejamkan matanya. Naruto bersumpah tak akan meniru adegan sinetron lagi, tidak mempan sama sekali.

"Ugh, SHIKA JAHAT!" Shikamaru yang mendengar itu, hanya pura-pura tidur. Malas menanggapi. _Hah! Mungkin memang harus berusaha ya? _Batin Naruto. Perasaan saya atau apa, tapi daritadi Sasuke dikacanginkan? *dideathglar_e_ Sasuke*

"Heh, minta contekan Dobe? Dasar bodoh." ucapan Si PantatAyam telah meruntuhkan jurus andalan Naruto itu, dalam waktu kurang dari satu detik. Dari tadi hati Sang Prince Ice sedang dilanda rasa kesal. Kenapa? Daritadi dikacangin mulu.

"Apa kau bilang? Bodoh? Kurang Ajar! Mau berkelahi ya? Ayo, aku ladeni kau Teme!"

"Dengan senang hati, Dobe" seringaian ala Uchiha selalu mengawali perkelahian mereka yang terjadi hampir setiap hari. Dan selalu berujung pada kekalahan Naruto. Teman-teman di kelas? Sudah biasa melihat pemandangan ini dan juga tak mau berakhir seperti teman mereka yang pernah melerai mereka. Dulu waktu pertama kali berkelahi, ada salah satu siswa yang mencoba melerai mereka. Sungguh malang nasibnya, dia malah mendapat beberapa pukulan dari masing-masing kubu. Dan berakhir mengenaskan dengan dua mata membiru-?-, empat gigi patah, dan yang lebih parah lagi mengalami patah tulang.

Sebagai tambahan—lagi —, di KISS semua perbuatan siswa selalu dibenarkan. Semua siswa bebas melakukan sesuatu yang menurut sekolah biasa 'melanggar aturan'. Pengecualian terhadap pelaku tindakan pembunuhan atau percobaan (baca: eksperiment) terhadap sesama murid. Kerugian akan ditanggung pihak sekolah, tapi tak sepenuhnya sekolah membayar semua kerugiannya loh! Bagi siswa yang bersangkutan juga ikut 'membayar', akan tetapi bukan dengan uang, melainkan dengan melakukan 'tugas'. Tugasnya cukup mudah, hanya mendapatkan juara pertama pada lomba yang akan diajukan KISS, dan yang pasti sesuai dengan keahlian siswa tersebut. Dan semua ini berlaku hanya jika dipergoki guru ataupun terlihat dari CCTV yang terpasang disetiap sudut sekolah. Sekarang, ayo kita kembali ke jalan yang benar -?-.

**BUAGH! DUAK! DAK! DUGH! CTAR! BOOM!**

Dewi Fortuna kali ini—atau lagi-lagi?—tidak berpihak pada Naruto. Dia kalah.

"Cih, suatu saat aku bisa mengalahkanmu Teme!" ucapnya lantang.

"Aku selalu menanti, D-O-B-E." _Kau sudah mengalahkanku Dobe. Kau telah mencairkan hatiku yang telah membeku untuk sekian lama_, batin Sasuke hiperbolis. Terlalu hiperbola juga tidak bagus Sasuke. *sweatdrop*

"Huh, lebih baik aku mencari seseorang yang bisa diajak kerjasama." gumam Naruto sambil berlalu, meninggalkan Sasuke bersama Shikamaru yang daritadi menjadi penonton cuma-cuma. (baca: Shika tidak bisa tidur lagi karena SasuNaru daritadi berisik)

"Kenapa kau suka sekali mengulur-ulur waktu?" ucap Shikamaru setelah memastikan kalau Naruto tidak ada di sekitar mereka.

"Aku tidak sepertimu."

"Ck, mendokusei."

Balik ke tokoh utama. Dia sedang menjelajahi seisi kelas, mencari seseorang yang bisa diajak kerjasama. Dan selama penjelajahannya, mereka semua menolak mentah-mentah. Baru bilang "Hei", mereka langsung bilang "Berusahalah sendiri Naruto." _Cih, mereka semua punya ability membaca pikiran apa? Menyebalkan!_ batin Naruto dongkol.

"Dasar manusia-manusia pelit! Terpaksa belajar deh! Mudahan aja sempat!" buru-buru Naruto pergi ke tempat duduknya. Belum menyentuh buku, guru pengawas pun datang. Memang benar-benar sial nasibnya.

"Oh, shit!" _Ngga sempat ngerpe lagi. Kami-sama benar-benar membenciku ya? _ucap Si Blonde dalam hati.

"Ohayou Minna! Sekarang simpan buku kalian, test akan dimulai." ucap Asuma-sensei. Hohoho… Ternyata yang menjadi guru pengawas adalah Sarutobi Asuma, Si Guru Killer. _Mampus aku!_ teriak Naruto dalam hati.

"Ha'i, Asuma-sensei!"

Ayo kita lihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Ck, Si Blonde ini ternyata menyimpan buku—yang sudah dia siapkan—di kolong meja. Naruto berinisiatif untuk you-know-what. Anak muda zaman sekarang, tidak bisa sportif. *padahal yang nulis juga XP*

Selang beberapa menit test berlangsung, Naruto pun melancarkan aksinya. Tapi apa yang terjadi? _Ke-kenapa tidak ada di buku ini? Padahal sama-sama ada angka, tapi kenapa rumusnya tak ada disini? Jangan-jangan…_ ternyata buku yang ada dipangkuannya adalah…

Buku Matematika.

_Oh, God! Ini cobaan atau apa? Masa kena sial melulu sih? _Ternyata Naruto salah mengambil buku. Karena terburu-buru, buku Fisikanya jadi tertukar dengan buku Matematika. Warna covernya sama dan ukuran bukunya sama, gimana ngga ketukar coba?

_Gi-Gimana nih? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali. Bisa gawat kalau dapat kelas tambahan! _Naruto lalu celingak-celinguk tidak jelas, lihat keadaan. _Terpaksa nyontek Teme nih!_ Naruto melirik Sasuke yang duduk di samping mejanya. _Bagus! Teme sedang lengah nih! _Naruto… Naruto… Kau bodoh ya? Dari awal test dan sampai sekarang, Sasuke melihatmu. Ck, aku setuju dengan Sasuke. Namikaze Naruto itu memang D-O-B-E. _Ini tidak gratis Dobe, kau harus membayarnya! Harus! _Tanpa disadari Sasuke, dia menyeringai layaknya iblis dan dalam sekejap semua mata menoleh ke arahnya, kecuali Naruto yang sibuk nyontek.

"Apa?" jawabnya ketus. Hening…

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Em, tak apa." Ujar Inuzuka Kiba yang duduk didepan Sasuke. Mereka yang ada dikelas membatin tapi tidak semuanya sih. _Ta-tadi rasanya aura Sasuke beda. _Dan test itu pun diwarnai dengan keheningan, lagi.

.

.

.

Setelah dua jam, akhirnya test itu pun selesai. Para murid segera keluar kelas, jengah juga lama-lama di kelas. Dan salah satu dari sekian banyaknya murid adalah Naruto, dia hendak keluar kelas tapi tangannya digenggam kuat oleh si raven.

"Aku sedang tidak mood untuk berkelahi Teme!"

"Berkelahi? Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu. Penting!"

"Ap " belum sempat Naruto protes, tangannya sudah ditarik Sasuke. Entah dibawa kemana yang pasti di koridor, Naruto selalu teriak-teriak minta dilepaskan.

**Di Taman Belakang Sekolah…**

"TEME! LEPASIN!"

"Urusai." Ucap Sasuke dingin disertai deathglare miliknya. Dan dengan terpaksa harus melepaskan tangan hangat sang Dobe.

"ugh… A-Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Teme?" ucap Naruto gugup. _HIIE! Kalau diliat-liat, Sasu-Teme menyeramkan!_

"Kau tadi menyontek testku kan?"

"Ha? Ng-ngga tuh!" _Ke-Ketahuan! Aduh, mampus nih!_ Naruto membayangkan hukuman apa yang akan diberi si rambut pantat ayam.

"Jangan bohong Dobe!" ucap Sasuke sarkastik.

"I-iya, aku memang menyontekmu kok!" aku Naruto pelan sambil memalingkan muka, tak mau melihat Sasuke. Apalagi dengan semburat merah di kedua pipi bergarisnya. Malu dong! '_Kawai.'_ Kalian pasti tau siapa yang membatin hal mesum ini. *digampar*

"Dan sekarang aku minta imbalannya." ucap Sasuke sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Eh? Kau mau minta uang ya?" ucap Naruto heran. '_Masa Uchiha minta-minta?_' pikirnya.

"Kau mau kubunuh Dobe?" kata Sasuke datar, tapi dalam hati bergetar-getar -?- pingin menjitak Si Blonde.

"G-gomen 'Suke! Jadi kau mau minta apa?" jawab Naruto sambil nyengir kuda.

"Kau harus jadi budakku selama tiga hari." setelah mengucapkan kalimat tadi, Sasuke segera memasang seriangaian mautnya.

"WTH? Tak sudi!"

"Mau-tak-mau-kau-harus-mau." jawab Sasuke cepat. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, perlahan-lahan Sasuke maju mendekati dirinya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Brengsek! Jangan dekat-dekat!" senyum Sasuke mengembang. Tapi ini bukan senyum, tapi seringaian sang raja iblis. Dan dalam sekejap Sasuke memegang kedua bahu Naruto erat.

"Teme! Apa yang ka—engh…" Si Raven mengarahkan kepalanya menuju perpotongan leher Si Blonde yang cukup jenjang. Mengecupnya pelan dan mulai menjilat, menghisap, bahkan tak segan-segan menggigit.

"Mmhhh… Hen—ngh… Ti—kan…" Naruto tetap meronta, tapi semakin dia meronta semakin erat pula pegangan di kedua bahunya. Setelah beberapa menit, barulah Sasuke melepaskan Naruto. Naruto yang syok pun akhirnya jatuh terduduk, sambil menatap nanar Sasuke.

"Ini sebagai tanda perjanjian kita." ujar Sasuke sambil menyentuh tanda 'perjanjian' mereka. "Kau tidak bisa lari, D-O-B-E."

"Kau milikku." Setelah mengucapkan beberapa kata yang menurut Sasuke melelahkan -?-, segera dia pergi meninggalkan halaman belakang sekolah. Meninggalkan Naruto, sendirian.

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan segera pergi ke toilet, melihat apa yang dikerjakan Sasuke tadi. Dan betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat ada tanda 'merah' di lehernya.

"TEMEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

**TBC…**

**A/N : **Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca fic saia yang tidak bisa dibilang fic. *pundung* Gajekah? Anehkah? Gomen kalau pendek dan jelek, saia nulis nih fic buru-buru. Dan soal KISS itu, maaf rada ngawur… Otak saia tak bisa berpikir lama. :P

**SFX : JRENG… JENG… JENG…**

Sekarang waktunya minta review, kritik, saran, dan flame juga boleh (tapi harus masuk akal n tidak menyangkut pair, sho-ai ataupun yaoi) Kalau ada yang mau request pair, lewat review ato PM aja yah! Habis saia bingung mau bikin pair yang apalagi. *pundung* Dan pantaskah fic ini dilanjutkan? Saia sangat mengharapkan partisipasi Minna sekalian. *bow* Ano~ Saia mau tanya lagi. *dihajar gara-gara banyak nanya*. Ini cerita mestinya jadi rate T ato M? Habis… Baru chappii pertama udah ada adegan yang _wew. _Terus gimana Minna?

Bila kalian berkenan, tolong tekan tombol dibawah ini. *double bow*

V

V

V

V

V


	2. The Love Rival, eh?

**A/N** : Gomen Minna-san saya updet lama! (/w\)

Dah berapa bulan ya? 2? Ato 3? Bahkan 4? #grin

Dan gomen atas chap 1 yang ancur banget. #bows

Nih hidangannya, buat yang ngga inget ama chap 1, silahkan baca ulang ya? :D #dirajam

Dan saya memutuskan, fic ini tetep di rated T~ :3

Dan makasih yg udah nyaranin pairnya, pikiran ane jadi melayang-layang nih! w

Langsung aja deh!

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>I don't own Naruto, Naruto and all of the characters is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. ^^

**Pair : **SasuNaru (main), slight xxxxNaru, (ShikaKiba, NejiGaa in the next chap)

**Genre : **Romance and Humor—yang tak terasa

**Rated : **T

**Warning **: Sho-Ai, BL (Boys Love), BoyxBoy, AU, Alur kecepatan, gay, OCC, Typo(s), Author POV, MultyChap, deksripsi yang minim, dan segala kekurangan lainnya. Maklumlah newbie nyasar~ :3

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!** Ngga tau artinya? O.o?

Biar saya perjelas **NGGA SUKA, NGGA USAH BACA! **Nah ngerti kan? ^^V

Nekat baca? Saia tidak nanggung kalian muntah-muntah! XD #PLAK

Info :

Berhubung ada temen saya yang protes gara-gara ngga keliatan italic-nya di Hp dia, bicara dalem hatinya saya ganti seimpil! ("=3=)

"….." = ngomong biasa

'…_.._' = bicara dalam hati

**Chappi 2 : The Love Rival, eh?**

"_TEME_ SIALAN! BRENGSEK! _SHIT_!," umpatan kasar terus meluncur dari bibir tipisnya. Ya, si _blonde _kita ini masih kesal dengan si mesum err, maksudnya Sasuke. Gara-gara insiden itu, Naruto tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran berikutnya. Tepatnya, karena malu dengan 'tanda' yang diberikan olehnya.

"Gara-gara kau, aku terjebak disini!," Naruto membentak bayangan dirinya di cermin. Membayangkan wajah menyebalkan si _raven_. Kalau mengingat kejadian tadi, ingin rasanya Naruto memutar ulang waktu. Berulang ketika masuk kelas, menghiraukan ejekan dari si pantat ayam, melancarkan 'aksi' dengan lancar—tanpa menyontek Sasuke—, dan menolak paksaan(?) si _Teme_ untuk pergi ke halaman belakang. Tapi sayang, itu hanya angan-angan semata.

"Aku membencimu _Teme_ sialan!," suara kaca pecah pun terdengar. Memecahkan keheningan toilet yang sedang sepi pengunjung(?), rupanya si pemeran utama kita satu ini murka. Dia takut seseorang yang dia kagumi—lebih tepatnya orang yang dia suka atau cinta?— melihatnya. Melihat apa yang dilakukan si _raven_ padanya.

"Kalau sampai 'dia' tau, aku tidak akan pernah mema'afkanmu!," dengan suara bergetar dan sorot mata yang tajam, Naruto menatap bengis bayangan dirinya—bayangan Sasuke. Ok! Sudah saatnya kita lihat kondisi Sasuke. _Let's go, guys_! 

Keadaan yang—yah, biasa-biasa saja. Masih dengan rambut pantat ayamnya, mata yang tajam bagaikan elang, dan jangan lupakan kulitnya yang porselen itu. Tapi ada yang aneh, ada keriput dijidatnya. Setau saya umur Sasuke masih 16 tahun, bukan bapak-bapak usia 50-an yang keriputan. Ah, rupanya dia sedang berpikir toh! _Gomen_ ne Sasu, kita intip yak?

'Hhh… _Dobe_ kemana ya?,' pikirannya melayang ketika dia dan Naruto berada di halaman belakang sekolah. 'Seharusnya aku tidak melakukannya sejauh itu. Mungkin saja si _Dobe_ marah, makanya dia tidak masuk kelas sekarang,' melirik sekilas tempat duduk Naruto lalu menghela nafas ketika otaknya memikirkan opini itu. Orang pintar atau jenius memang bodoh dalam hal percintaan ya? Heran. Mana ada orang yang tidak marah jika dia berada di posisi Naruto? 'Ck, kenapa jadi serumit ini sih? Sialan!,' mengacak rambutnya frustasi, membuat Iruka-_sensei_ yang sedang mengajar melirik ke arahnya.

"Kau sedang sakit Uchiha-_san_?," tanya Iruka-_sensei _prihatin. Mungkin dia kira Sasuke sedang sakit kepala makanya mengacak rambutnya. Merasa ada yang memanggilnya, Sasuke pun menoleh.

"Hn?," dasar murid tidak sopan, lihat saja gaya bicaranya dengan _sensei_ imut kita. Menyebalkan. Daripada mendengar ocehan tak jelas dari saya, mari kita dengarkan Iruka-_sensei _bicara.

"Kau sedang sakit Uchiha-_san_?," sambil mengurut dada, Iruka-_sensei_ mengulangi kata-katanya.

"Tidak, kenapa?,"

"Oh, ya su—," perkataan Iruka-_sensei_ terputus ketika Sasuke memotongnya.

"Boleh saya ke toilet sebentar, _sensei_?,"

"Oh, ya, silahkan!," jawab Iruka-_sensei_ ramah. Saat Sasuke akan meraih ganggang pintu, Iruka-_sensei_ memanggilnya.

"Uchiha-_san_, kalau kau bertemu Naruto, katakan padanya kalau saya menunggunya di ruang guru! Aku akan berikan detensi untuknya!," dengan aura hitam yang luar binasa pekat. Berbeda sekali dengan beberapa saat yang lalu. Memang, Iruka-_sensei_ sangat tidak suka jika ada salah satu muridnya membolos saat pelajarannya. Meskipun Naruto adalah murid yang dia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri, tetap saja keprofesionalan harus dijunjung tinggi jika di lingkungansekolah. Di luar? Entahlah! Ayo kita lihat keadaan toilet pria! Astaga, rupanya Naruto masih betah disana, ngga bau Nar?

_Gryuuuk_~

"Ugh, lapar _ttebayo_~," ucapnya pelan. Ingat di _chapter _ 1 'kan? Naruto tidak bisa ke kantin karena Sasukecapantatayam menyeretnya. Lapar ini sudah diambang batasnya, kemudian dia berjalan, hendak keluar dari toilet menuju kantin. Belum sempat memegang kenop pintu, pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok menawan yang bagaikan pangeran—menurut pandangan Naruto. Naruto sempat terpana sampai sosok itu menyapanya dengan suara khasnya.

"Hai, Naru-_chan_," sapanya sambil memberikan senyum malaikatnya. Dengan jantung yang tidak karuan dan wajah yang bersemu merah, Naruto pun membalas sapaannya.

"_Ha-Hallo_, _Ni-Niichan_," dengan segera Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Takut wajahnya yang merona terlihat. 'Te-tenanglah jantung, tenang! Dan muka, jangan memerah sembarangan dong! Aku bukan perempuan yang sedang jatuh cinta!,' Naruto dan batinnya pun berperang. Err… Nar, kau memang jatuh cinta kan?

Melihat adiknya sibuk sendiri, dia hanya tersenyum maklum. Sosok itu pun hendak mengacak rambut 'adik'nya, tapi tangannya terhenti ketika matanya tak sengaja menangkap 'sesuatu' di leher sang adik.

"Naru, ada apa dengan lehermu?," tanyanya lembut. Ketika dia ingin menyentuh 'sesuatu' itu, tiba-tiba Naruto menepis tangannya dan menjawab dengan terbata-bata.

"I-Ini ta-tadi… ung… ta-tadi… err… di-digigit… um… le-lebah, ya, digigit lebah," jawabnya sambil menutupi 'tanda' itu, tak lupa juga memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hmp… Hahaha… Naru-_chan_, mana ada lebah menggigit, mereka itu menyengat," ucap

nya sambil menahan tawa. Naruto hanya menatap cengok kakaknya. 'Nih _Niichan_ kok polos amat? Ya sudahlah! Yang penting _Niichan_ tidak tau.'

"Huh, terserah _Niichan_ sajalah!," Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, pertanda dia sebal. 

"Hahaha… kalau sedang ngambek, pipi gempalmu itu sangat menggemaskan," ujarnya sambil mencubit kedua pipi kenyal Naruto, gemas.

"Huwuaa~ Niichuan juahuat!," (Huwaa~ _Niichan_ jahat!) dan ketika Naruto ingin melepaskan tangan '_Niichan_'nya, tiba-tiba perutnya berbunyi.

Gryuukkk~

_Blush_! Wajah Naruto langsung memerah malu. Apalagi suara 'orkestra' perutnya terdengar jelas sekali. 'Mati aku!,' batinnya dalam hati. Sedangkan sang Niichan hanya diam mematung, teringat sesuatu.

"Na-Naruto, aku… aku tidak tahan lagi… tu-tunggu sebentar ya?," sosok itu langsung melesat menuju salah satu bilik kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Naruto yang bengong sendiri, tidak mengerti situasi. Kakak dengan adik sama saja, bodoh. Mana ada orang yang lupa tujuan pertamanya pergi ke toilet hanya dengan berbincang dengan adik tercinta? _LOL_

_**Beberapa menit kemudian…**_

Sosok itu pun keluar dari bilik kamar mandi —toilet, dan pergi menuju tempat wastafel. Betapa terkejutnya dia, ketika melihat bagian pojok kanan kaca wastafel pecah (cat: kacanya persegi panjang). Segera saja dia mencuci tangannya, dan melihat orang yang menjadi tersangka pemecahan kaca(?) masih berdiri di tempat tadi. Menunggu kakaknya tercinta.

"Naruto," mendengar namanya disebut, Naruto pun menoleh.

"Ada apa _Nii_?," ucapnya bingung. Ya, bingung melihat ekspresi kakaknya yang berubah. Sosok itu tidak menjawab, dia hanya berjalan mendekati adiknya dan segera menggenggam tangan kanan adiknya.

Benar seperti dugaannya, Narutolah yang memecahkan wastafel itu. Dilihat dari darah yang keluar meski tidak banyak dan sebagian bahkan mengering.

"Ada apa dengan tanganmu Naruto?," ujarnya sambil menatap mata Naruto intens.

"Eh? Tangan?," heran dengan tatapan kakaknya, dia pun menoleh pada tangannya yang digenggam kakaknya.

"Sejak kapan?," tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Nih anak bisa dikategorikan bodoh kuadrat kalau menyangkut tentang diri sendiri. Adakah orang yang tidak merasakan sakit saat tangannya luka? Ada, dan orang itu bernama Namikaze Naruto.

"Ayo kita ke UKS! Kalau dibiarkan nanti infeksi!," melihat wajah kakaknya yang begitu prihatin, membuat Naruto cukup senang. Alhasil, ketika diseret(?) kakaknya menuju UKS, Naruto hanya senyam-senyum gaje. Persis saat Sasuke ingin ke toilet, tak sengaja dia melihat Naruto yang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri sedang diseret-seret.

'_Dobe?,_' dari awal dia keluar kelas memang niatnya ingin menemukan Naruto. '_Persetan dengan si lumba-lumba itu_' batinnya keki. Dan _gotcha_! Akhirnya, dia menemukannya tapi ada pemandangan yang membuat si ayam—Sasuke tidak suka. Ada yang berani menyentuh 'miliknya'. Daripada membatin tidak jelas, lebih baik kau ikuti mereka, Sas!

_**Di UKS…**_

Sekarang Naruto dan kakaknya duduk berhadapan. Dengan telaten kakaknya membersihkan darah yang telah mengering itu. Oh, iya! Jangan lupakan Sasuke yang ngintip lewat jendela. Kasihan sekali hanya bisa gigit jari saat Naruto dipegang-pegang. Tapi, yang membuat Sasuke makin dongkol adalah wajah Naruto memerah dan tatapan matanya yang melembut itu.

'Ck, saingan!'

**TBC...**

#kabursebelumditimpuk

Gomen ne! .

Ga bisa update cepat, ada trouble disana-sini sih dan jangan lupakan WB! =="

Buat chap ini, apaan nih? Udah pendek, aneh, abal lagi! ==" **SFX: Snap! Snap! Snap!**

Hahh… #sigh

Ok! Sekarang balas review anon ya!

**Superol** : Yup, Sasukecapantatayam ntu emang mesum! /  
>diam-diam menghanyutkan dia~ #plak<p>

Yang bikin juga kelepek-kelepek(?) sendiri, bisa-bisanya aku yang polos gini bikin gituan.. ==" #DUAK

Arigatou atas pujiannya plus riviewnya… ^^  
>udah melayang entah kemana nih! Hehehe… #plak<p>

**Shary d'lazy girl**: salam kenal Shary-san! ^0^/

Arigatou, padahal ini bisa dibilang ancur.. =="

Yup, HIDUP SASUNARU! *nebar menyan* #plak

Em, gomen ne.. kayaknya ga bakal ItaDei deh. Soalnya saya lagi jatuh citrong ama yang tsundere-an! w *ngelirik Kyuubi* #didampratKyuu

Arigatou udah review! ^0^/

**MsRah-RohYa**: Otaknya lagi mesum akut nih~ =w=V  
>sayangnya di chap ini ga ada 'gitu-gitu'an! Hehehe…<br>setelah bulan puasa ini, ga bisa mikir yang mesum-an.. ==" #plak

Ah, ada ya? Wah… wah… musti koreksi lagi ini.. ._.

Arigatou udah review plus koreksiannya juga! ^0^/

**Kyuu-chan**: ah, nick namemu mirip ama mantan pacarku! w *ngelirikKyuu* #DUGH

Tak apa, malah aku yang senang dah dapet review~ ^^

Betul! Betul! Betul! *niru Ipin*

Hm, selamat permintaan Anda saya terima! Lol

Tapi SasoDei…

Saya belum pernah membayangkan pair ini.. =w= #plak

Tapi ya wes, entar saya coba deh! ^0^/

Salam kenal juga, ane manggil kamu 'Kyuu-chan'? O.O

Arigatou udah review plus sarannya~ =3

**Ai** : Salam kenal! ^0^/  
>saya manggil kamu apa ya? O.O<p>

Baru tau dia Sasu-teme mesum~ =D

Em, apa ya? Baca aja deh! .

Dan gomen ga bisa update cepet!

Arigatou udah review! ^0^/

Sekarang main tebak-tebakan! *nabur bunga* \(^0^)/

Ayo, siapakah Niichan itu?  
>kalo ada yang bener jawabnya, pasti update kilat! Janji deh! :D<p>

Kalo salah semua, yasud! Telat 1 bulan updatenya~ =w= #plak

**The Rollin' Girl,**

**Yamada Yumi**

**Mind to review or concrit?**


	3. How Rude!

A/N: Gomen buat update yang sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-SUANGAT lama. Maklum, kena penyakit WB! =A=

Perlu ditekankan bahwa Niichan itu bukan Itachi, Gaara, Deidara, apalagi Pein. -_-

Kyuubi itu kakak Naruto juga, tapi yang pertama. 'Niichan' itu adalah… kakak kembar Naruto. Gomen lupa bilang. #innocent eyes

Let's check this out! w

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>I do not own Naruto, Naruto and all of the characters is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. ^^

**Pair : **SasuNaru (main), slight XXXXNaru, ItaKyuu, ShikaKiba, XXXKiba dan akan bertambah disetiap chapter.

**Genre : **Romance, Drama

**Rated : **T

**Warning **: AU, Alur kecepatan, Typo(s), Author POV, multy chapter, _maybe_ ngga sesuai EYD, _boring _dan segala kekurangan lainnya. Maklumlah saya lagi galau~ m(_ _)m #meratapi nilai ulangan

**Special Thanks to** :

**ttixz bebe**

**Superol**

**Shary d'lazy girl**

**Beruang Hibernasi**

**OraRi HinaRa**

**MsRah-RohYa**

**Akako cho michiko**

**D'lucy Kyo Miko**

**Guru Besar Innocent**

**Kyuu-chan**

**Imechan**

**ai**

**Misyel**

**Crimson Fruit**

**Shia naru**

**Arisa Chikimitsu**

**ChaaChulie247**

**CCloveRuki**

**KuroMaki RoXora**

**hatakehanahungry**

**QadiRahmat**

**Sora Tsubameki**

Thanks buat kalian yang sudah repot-repot mereview fic saya. #nangisbombay

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!** Ngga tau artinya? O.o?

Biar saya perjelas **NGGA SUKA, NGGA USAH BACA! **Nah ngerti kan? ^^V

Nekat baca? Saya tidak nanggung kalian muntah-muntah! XD #PLAK

Chapter 3: How Rude!

Sasuke masih setia mengintip mereka, perasaan kesal yang sedari tadi ditahannya ingin sekali ia keluarkan. Tapi mau dikemanakan harkat dan martabatnya sebagai Uchiha? Oh, _please_ deh! Mana ada seorang Uchiha yang punya penguasaan emosi setinggi langit berteriak di depan orang yang akan menjadi adik iparnya? Kalau misalnya itu terjadi, pasti hubungannya dengan Naruto tidak bakal direstui.

Hhh, kau terlalu banyak berkhayal Sasuke. Kau 'kan tak tau Naruto mau atau tidak denganmu?

_Back to the story_, tangan Naruto sudah selesai diobati. Kini tangannya sudah terbalut perban putih. Hum, sepertinya kakaknya berbakat menjadi dokter. Dilihat dari rapinya dia membalutkan perban pada tangan Naruto.

"Um, arigatou Nii-chan!" sambil mendongak, Naruto tersenyum hangat pada kakaknya.

"Doita mo," kakaknya pun membalas senyumnya tak kalah hangat. Dan dimulailah atmosfer yang menurut pandangan Sasuke adalah pemandangan yang paling mengerikan yang pernah ia lihat. Tapi menurut pandangan saya, biasa saja. Hanya terlihat kilauan-kilauan warna-warni dengan latar rerumputan hijau nan rindang, sangat cocok dengan 'warna' mereka.

Kyuubi sedang duduk di taman alun-alun kota. Pemuda berambut blonde dengan gaya rambut spike itu sedang memejamkan matanya, merasakan hembusan angin dan cahaya matahari pagi. Matahari pagi itu sehat'kan? Banyak vitamin D, _man_!

Kyuubi mengernyitkan dahinya saat dirasanya seseorang menghalangi sinar mataharinya. Ups, ternyata yang menghalanginya adalah Uchiha sulung, Uchiha Itachi.

"Hallo, Kyuu-chan!" segaris senyum dia berikan pada si _red head_.

"…," hanya angin yang menjawab sapaan hangat sang Uchiha. '_Hh, satu lagi orang menyebalkan_,' wajah Kyuubi langsung menekuk-?- ketika melihat 'manusia jejadian' di depannya. Menghela napas pelan, lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Namun, tangan sang Uchiha sulung menahannya.

"Mau kemana, Kyuu-chan?"

"…kir,"

"Ha?" urat-urat di jidat Kyuubi semakin nambah. Sekarang dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu, yah maklum anak-anak seumuran Kyuubi memang sering terkena penyakit stress. Menarik nafas pelan lalu mulutnya terbuka perlahan, menyampaikan kata-kata seperti yang berikut ini.

"MENYINGKIR DARIKU, KERIPUT SIALAN!" Kyuubi teriak tepat di telinga Itachi dan menyentakkan tangan si keriput—ups, maksud saya Itachi. Yah, saya merasa kasihan dengan telinga Itachi, dia terlalu banyak menerima frequensi sampai berdengung begitu.

"Rasain!" Kyuubi yang melihat Itachi sedang memulihkan telinganya hanya menjulurkan lidah dan berlalu pergi. Sungguh tipe saya banget!

_**Konoha International Special School…**_

"Ne, Nii-chan," Naruto mulai membuka pembicaraan. Sejak tadi suasana di UKS sepi sekali, kalian tau'kan Naruto itu tipe orang seperti apa? Mana betah orang berisik seperti dia di tempat sepi seperti ini.

"Ya?"

"Eng, begini aku mau ke kantin, Nii mau ikut?" meski kalimat Naruto tadi terdengar biasa saja tapi bagi seseorang yang mengintip daritadi disebut 'mengundang'. Eit, jangan berpikiran mesum dulu. Maksud kata 'mengundang' disini seperti kata menawarkan tapi dalam _context _yang berlebihan. Setidaknya itu menurut Sasuke.

"Hm, baiklah! Lagipula pelajaran terakhirku akan berakhir," ujar sang kakak dengan cengiran khasnya. Dan juga siapa yang tidak akan mengatakan 'Ya' saat ditatap dengan wajah mendongak, sudut alis yang sengaja diangkat, mata yang menatap sayu, pipi bersemu, dan mulut sedikit terbuka?

'Ck, Naru-Dobe! Ngapain juga menatapnya dengan pandangan begitu sih! Sialan!' Sasuke mencak-mencak sendiri saat melihat pamandangan itu.

"Asyik! Ayo Nii, nanti kantin penuh!" Naruto merasa senang sekali dan langsung menyeret kakaknya keluar UKS. Melihat calon istri-?- dan adik iparnya menuju pintu UKS, cepat-cepat Sasuke menjauh dari tempat itu dan mencari tempat yang aman untuk mengamati mereka.

Selama perjalanan menuju kantin, entah mengapa sang kakak yang memang punya insting yang kuat selalu menoleh ke belakang. Melihat hal itu, Naruto bingung sendiri. 'Apa ada seseorang ya? A-atau Ha-ha-hantuu!' memikirkan opsi yang terakhir membuat bulu kuduk sang _blonde_ merinding disco. Dia memang tidak suka dengan hal-hal mistis.

"Um, apa ada sesuatu di belakang kita?" Naruto akhirnya mengatakan sesuatu yang mengganjal dipikirannya.

"Eh? Tak ada apa-apa kok! Memang kenapa?" kakaknya yang memang tak mau membuat Naruto khawatir hanya bisa berbohong.

"Daritadi Nii melihat ke belakang mulu," jawab Naruto sekenanya.

"Owh, itu hanya mau memastikan tidak ada guru, ini'kan masih jam pelajaran," yup, alasan yang bagus _bro_.

"Ah, benar juga," menepuk jidatnya pelan lalu berkata, "Kalau begitu kita harus cepat-cepat sampai ke kantin kak!"

"Ya, mau balapan? Siapa yang kalah harus mentraktir yang menang, bagaimana?" ujarnya sambil menampilkan seringaian-nya yang khas.

_BLUSH!_

Entah mengapa setiap Naruto melihat seringai sang kakak, wajahnya selalu memerah. 'Ck, sial! Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu dong, Nii!' batin Naruto yang ikut terguncang-?- karena melihat pemandangan indah tadi.

"Ok! Senang bisa bertanding dengan _Yellow Flash_," tatapan Naruto berubah saat mulai mengambil ancang-ancang. Mata yang menatap lurus ke depan dan terlihat berkilat.

"Hahaha… Wajahmu serius sekali! Kalau Naru-chan serius berarti aku juga," tatapan yang sama seperti Naruto tadi terlihat jelas di raut muka sang kakak. Namun, mata sang kakak lebih terkesan menakutkan.

"Siap? 3, 2, 1," detik ketiga itu pun mereka melesat. Sang kakak yang dijuluki _Yellow Flash_ karena kecepatan berlarinya mendahului sang adik. Meski jarak yang terbentang cukup jauh, tapi dengan mengarahkan semua kemampuannya dia berhasil menyamai sang kakak.

Melihat ada kemajuan berlari Naruto, sang kakak pun tak mau kalah. Dia mulai mempercepat larinya, meninggalkan sang adik. Melihat ketertinggalannya pun sang adik tak mau kalah juga. Matanya mulai berkilat —lagi—, pertanda sedang—_double_— serius. Ah, kalau begini Naruto terkesan seperti _seme_.

Naruto mulai menambah kecepatannya sedikit demi sedikit dan sejajarlah langkahnya dengan sang kakak. "Hah… Sedikit… Hah… Sedikit lagi… Hah… Aku bisa mengalahkanmu Nii," ujar Naruto yang mulai kehabisan pasokan udara dan energi. Maklum belum makan, ingat 'kan?

Melirik ke arah dimana suara itu berasal, sang kakak hanya menyeringai kecil. "Sayangnya, tidak kali ini Naruto," kecepatan sang kakak mulai melebihi kecepatan maksimum bagi anak SMA. Ah, memang kekuatan sang kakak lebih besar dari sang adik. Lagipula, sang kakak memang menjadi andalan sekolahnya dalam berbagai lomba marathon. Jadi wajarlah kecepatan, kelincahan, daya tahan kaki, kekuatan otot kaki, dan koordinasi ototnya berbeda. Meski mereka kembar tetap saja sifat, kekuatan, kesukaan, dan sebagainya berbeda.

Yak, gerbang menuju pintu penuh makanan sudah di depan mata. Dan sudah bisa dipastikan siapa yang duluan 'kan? Dan bertepatan sampainya sang kakak, bel pertanda istirahat pun berbunyi nyaring.

**TEEEETTT… TEEETTT… TEEEETTTT….**

"Huh, padahal tinggal sedikit lagi!" gumam Naruto keki. Mana ada orang yang suka dikalahkan orang lain, kalau ada berarti dia bodoh!

"Hahaha… Pasti bisa mengalahkan aku kok, asal berusaha!" sang kakak yang memang punya pesona sebagai model mulai melancarkan senyuman mautnya. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menampar wajahnya berkali-kali, mencoba menghilangkan serbuk berwarna merah jambu yang seenak udelnya nangkring di pipinya.

"Nah, sekarang traktiran! Ayo, Naru-chan harus traktir kakak kesayanganmu ini!" ucap sang kakak antusias sambil menarik ehm—maksudnya menggenggam tangan Naruto menuju _counter_ terdekat. 'Hah… Aku bisa bangkrut nih!' batin Naruto miris. Pasalnya, kalau sang kakak lagi ditraktir seseorang, dia tidak segan-segan menguras dompetnya. Meskipun itu adiknya. _Poor you_ Naruto!

_By the way_, salah satu pemeran utama kita daritadi di kacangin mulu nih! Hahaha… Kasian! _Gomen ne _Sasuke! Sementara kita tinggal dulu Duo Namikaze itu, mari kita lihat dimana Sasuke berada.

Ah, akhirnya ketemu juga dimana Sasuke. Seperti yang sebelumnya, posisinya selalu menjaga jarak dari Duo Namikaze itu. Beberapa keringat sebesar biji jagung dengan perlahan turun menuruni wajahnya, bisa dibayangkan bahwa sementara Duo Namikaze itu berlari menuju kantin, di belakang mereka terdapat anak ayam—err, Sasuke yang juga ikut berlari diurutan terakhir. Berarti yang seharusnya mentraktir adalah Sasuke, dong? Ah, masa bodoh!

Sedari tadi pandangannya tak lepas dari sosok berambut _blonde_ dan memiliki kulit eksotis itu. Keringat yang mulai menuruni pipi, leher, hingga menghilang tertutupi baju seragam Naruto membuat Sasuke menelan ludah. 'Ck, seksi abis!' batin Sasuke mulai berpikiran yang negative. Hah… Dasar Sasuke Pervert!

Naruto sweatdrop melihat semua makanan yang dipesan sang kakak; semangkuk besar ramen dengan potongan beberapa daging babi yang menjadi _garnish_nya, sepiring besar sushi, satu dim sum, satu kebab, dan satu kotak tacos.

"Nii… Kalau memang mau bikin aku bangkrut, jangan gini caranya," Naruto meratapi dompetnya yang dulunya sedikit gemuk menjadi kurus macam saya.

"Hahaha… Ini untuk kita bagi berdua," jawab sang kakak setengah bercanda.

"Hah? Mana cukup Nii!" Naruto tau kakaknya itu doyan makan. Sama seperti dirinya, hanya saja mereka tetap tak berubah bentuk, maksudnya tidak gemuk-gemuk.

"Hm…," sang kakak mulai berpikir. "Deritamu lah!" ucapnya sadis. Naruto? Hanya cengo melihat sang kakak yang memang kalau berurusan dengan makanan menjadi _Devil_ macam Kyuubi.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Kyuubi, membuat Naruto merinding sendiri. Yah, bukannya dia takut, hanya saja… Yah, begitulah! Susah dijelaskan.

"Ugh, cuma bisa makan roti," Naruto memakan rotinya dengan kasar. 'Aku pengen ramen! Ramen! RAMEN!' batinnya menjerit histeris, ini salah satu hal yang membuatnya menderita, setelah dibanting _Haha_.

Menggeram pelan, lalu mulai mengambil langkah lebar-lebar. Sedikit mengedarkan pandangan dengan ujung matanya. Lalu menghelas nafas lagi, bersyukur karena tidak menemukan 'makhluk jejadian' yang selalu mengikutinya. Apa dia tidak tau kalau menghela nafas berarti membuang satu kebahagiaan kita? Ah, saya baru ingat! Dia bukan tipe orang yang percaya dengan hal-hal yang berbau mitos a.k.a tidak masuk akal.

"Huft," entah sudah keberaparatus kalinya dia menghela nafas. Lagipula, menghitung helaan nafas hanya pekerjaan orang bodoh. Setidaknya itulah pendapatnya.

Dia hanya ingin sendiri sekarang, menjauh dari seorang pemuda pecinta anjing yang selalu meneriakinya jika dia merokok.

_"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang BERHENTI MEROKOK, baka! Percuma saja IQmu tinggi, tapi ujung-ujungnya bakal rusak!"_

Perkataan sang pemuda pecinta anjing itu masih hangat di telinganya. Memang perkataannya ada benarnya juga, tapi kalau sudah terlalu kecanduan bagaimana? Bahkan tidak merokok satu batang pun bisa menyiksa.

Sekarang kakinya mulai menapakkan di atap gedung sekolah bagian utara. Ah, jika kalian mau tau, KISS terbagi menjadi empat gedung; gedung utara khusus untuk anak kelas tiga, gedung barat khusus untuk anak kelas dua, gedung selatan khusus untuk anak kelas satu, dan gedung timur untuk asrama. Di tengah-tengah ke-empat gedung itu, terdapat Mall. Bisa dibilang ini merupakan pencegahan agar anak-anak KISS tidak mempunyai alasan untuk keluar dari lingkungan sekolah. Tentu saja maksud 'keluar dari lingkungan sekolah' itu dalam hal yang _negative_, seperti ke bar ataupun Love Hotel. Yak, kembali ke cerita!

Tangannya mulai mengambil sebatang rokok, menyalakan pematik api, dan mulai menghisap dalam aroma tembakau itu. Dihembusnya asap rokok itu, menampilkan opera menghilangnya sang asap dengan perlahan-lahan. Rokok yang baru sudah bertengger manis di bibirnya, tangannya sudah bersiap dengan pematik api namun—

"SUDAHKU BILANG BERAPA KALI, JANGAN MEROKOK LAGI!" teriak pemuda Doggy Freak sambil melayangkan kakinya tepat di dagu sang pemuda nanas. Beruntung sang pemuda nanas mempunyai reflex yang bagus, jadi sebelum kaki indah sang Doggy Freak itu mengenai dagunya, dia hanya bergeser satu langkah ke samping. Mengakibatkan, sang Doggy Freak jatuh terjerembab dengan gaya yang tak elit.

"KENAPA MALAH MENGHINDAR? SAKIT TAU!" teriakan sang Doggy Freak itu membuat telinga Shikamaru berdenging. Diliriknya Kiba yang sedang duduk bersila sambil mengelus-ngelus hidungnya yang memerah karena terjerembab tadi. 

"Sayangnya, aku tidak mau wajahku dihiasi dengan lebam," jawabnya santai sambil menguap. '_Di sini membuatku ngantuk'_

Saat Kiba masih sibuk dengan hidungnya, sebuah tangan tiba-tiba terjulur tepat di depan wajahnya. Ketika dia mendongak, nafasnya tercekat. Mendapati tangan itu adalah tangan milik Shikamaru.

"Mau dibantu atau tidak?" merasa tangannya dari tadi hanya menggantung saja, tak ada tanggapan dari sang Doggy Freak.

"A-arigatou," tangannya mulai menggapai tangan milik Shikamaru dengan wajah yang sengaja ia tundukkan. Tarikkan pelan pada tangannya membuatnya kembali mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Ck, _mendokusai!_" kata-kata sang pemuda nanas mulai membuat sang Doggy Freak naik pitam.

"Grr, kalau tidak ikhlas nolong, bilang dong!"

"Ok!" dan dengan perkataannya tadi, Shikamaru melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Kiba. Mengakibatkan sang Doggy Freak yang sudah setengah jalan untuk berdiri kini jatuh dengan pantat mendarat duluan.

"_I-Ittai!_ Dasar _MORON_! Kira-kira dong, sakit nih!" Kiba bangkit berdiri sambil mengelus-elus pantatnya. Haduh Kiba, begini saja pantatmu sakit nanti kalau '_ehem-ehem_' dengan Shikamaru bagaimana?

"_Yare-yare,_" Shikamaru lalu berjongkok, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kiba. Kiba yang masih sibuk dengan pantatnya tidak sadar kalau wajah Shikamaru hanya berjarak lima centimeter dari wajahnya.

Dua tangan besar nan hangat memerangkap wajahnya, kembali menyita perhatian sang Doggy Freak. Shikamaru melihat dengan seksama hidung Kiba, —sedikit— merasa bersalah juga karena dialah penyebab hidung Kiba berhasil dengan sukses mencium lantai.

"Tidak berdarah, kau terlalu berlebihan."

"Siapa bilang berdarah?" Kiba langsung memasang wajah masam. Berniat melepaskan tangan Shikamaru darinya, tangannya pun meraih lengan sang pemuda untuk melepaskan wajahnya. Namun gerakannya itu kalah cepat dengan suara pintu yang terbuka.

**BRAKK!**

Pintu atap terbuka, menampilkan siluet seseorang yang sangat dikenal salah satu di antara mereka. Siluet itu melihat mereka, tangan Shikamaru yang masih dengan setia memerangkap wajah Kiba dan tangan Kiba yang menggengam lengan Shikamaru. Alis seseorang yang diduga(?) adalah seorang pemuda, berkedut. Tanda tidak suka akan pemandangan yang ada di depan matanya.

"…"

**To be Continue**

A/N : Gomen saya update lama sekali. Marahi saya, karena saya baru update 6 BULAN lamanya. Maaf, saya memang disibukkan dengan RL, tapi saya sudah berusaha semampu saya agar bisa melanjutkan fic ini. Sebenarnya sebagian dari chap 3 ini sudah dibuat seminggu setelah updatenya chap 2, namun sayang, semua kesibukkan membuat otak saya _blank _dengan ide fic ini. Daripada saya paksakan update dan membuat reader kecewa dengan chap ini bagaimana? Makanya, saya harus berpikir dua kali untuk update pada saat itu. _Saya_ mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Jika ada yang musti di salahkan salahkanlah saya. #sok serius

Untuk chap ini, pendek? Gaje? Aneh? Saya rasa 'YA' tapi saya sudah berusaha semampu saya di tengah-tengah otak saya yang hangus terbakar karena rumus-rumus Fisika! Arghh, pengen nonjok! DX Nah, dan untuk yang ngedobrak pintu atap pasti kalian bisa menebaknya! Hohoho~ Dan buat si Niichan itu, udah saya beri _hint_nya tuh~ Pasti bisa pada nebak 'kan? XD Kaget enggak?

Reader : KAGAK!

Yumi : Ugh! *headbang* Ya sudah, ini balas reviewnya yang ga login~ *pundungdipojokkan*

**Balasan review yang ga login**:

**shia naru**: AYO! ! #chidori Memang begitulah jalan pikiran saya, karena saya sedikit tidak suka dengan Sasuke. =3= Um, sebenarnya di antara rasa kagum dan suka, tapi Naru engga tau yang mana~ Jiahahahaha(?) #plak

Kyuubi sih memang kakaknya, tapi yang pertama. Kalau Gaara, sama sekali engga mungkin, mungkin chap depan dia muncul sebagai sobat Naruto. ^^ Sai? Itachi? TETOT! Maaf, Anda kurang beruntung! :p #rasengan

Maaf saya update hampir 6 bulan lamanya, sekali lagi maafkan saya! Dan terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca dan mereview fic saya! :D

**Sora Tsubameki**** : **Ara? Siapa ya? O.O #plak Gomen ne, ane jarang buka fb dan orangnya pelupa. *headbang* Ah, ga papa kok! Malah aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih pada Sora-san karena dengan baik hatinya mau membaca bahkan ngereview fic gaje ku. Aw~ sungguh terharu! #DUAGH

Wahahaha… kebelet? Kebelet apaan? O.O *sok innocent* Wah, kalau langsung raep, ratenya jadi M dong! Ingat-ingat, ini rate T!

Iyo~ sebenarnya sih cuma Sasu-Teme yang nganggep si Niichan saingan. Dasar possesif! =3= #chidori Kalo raep masih dipikirkan untuk sekuelnya *mikir* dan threesome? Ah, kayaknya ga bakal terjadi deh! 'Coz si Niichannya entar dipasangin ama seseorang~ HUAHAHAHAHAHA! *ketawa setan*

**A/N :** Yup, berakhirlah chap ini! See u in the next chap! XD buat yang log in ntar dibales! XD karena modem saya ga ada isinya, jadi ini malah ke warnet di tengah-tengah UTS! T^T

**The Rollin' Girl,**

**Yamada Yumi**

**Mind to review or concrit?**


	4. The Kissmark and The Misunderstanding

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>I do not own Naruto, Naruto and all of the characters are belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

**Warning:**

It's **SASUNARU** , **ITAKYUU**, **SHIKAKIBA**, and many others pairing, as in **male x male **love each other. This also contains a mention of **AU**, **typo(s)**, **OCC**, **Author POV**, and **etc**. If this subject turns you off, which I really doubt it does or why else you open a story with two male characters as the main pairing? You had better press the **Back button**. Alright, you have been warned! I don't want any complaints, reports or flames about this pairing.

* * *

><p><strong>My Poor Fate or What?<strong>

**Chapter 4: The Kissmark and The Beginning of Misunderstanding**

* * *

><p>Naruto pulang ke asramanya dengan lesu. Kenapa? Yang jelas semua berkaitan dengan uang bulanan miliknya yang hampir terkuras semua, ulangan dadakan, detensi dari guru <em>favorite<em>nya, dan tentu saja masalah _kissmark_.

'Hah… Bagaimana caranya menghilangkan tanda sialan ini?' tangan Naruto bergerak, menyentuh daerah perpotongan lehernya. Mula-mula hanya menyentuh, lama-kelamaan malah digosok secara kasar. Bukannya hilang, sekarang jadi tambah merah.

"Ck, _kuso_!" bersyukurlah ia tak satu kamar dengan Sasuke, kulit wajahnya pasti akan tumbuh kerutan kalau terlalu sering dekat dengannya.

'Blam!'

Pintu ditutupnya dengan tenaga seadanya, satu roti yakisoba itu tak bisa mengenyangkan perutnya yang bagaikan karet itu. Ia ingin ramen, tapi ia tidak yakin lusa ia bisa makan jika sekarang membeli satu cup ramen instan.

"Hah… _tadaima_," Naruto menunduk lesu. Ia harus mencari kerja _part-time_ jika masih mau bertahan hidup, secara diam-diam. Ia tidak mau dikeluarkan dari sekolah. KISS memang melarang siswa-siswinya kerja part time di luar. Katanya akan mengganggu proses belajar si anak sendiri.

"Ah, _okae__ri _Naruto!" teriak Kiba nyaring dari arah dapur. Ya, Kiba adalah teman sekamarnya. Meski terkadang mereka terlihat lebih sering bertengkar di kelas, tapi jika masalah menimpa salah satu di antara mereka, mereka akan saling membantu satu sama lain. Mungkin ini yang mereka sebut persahabatan ala mereka. Ah, indahnya persahabatan~

"Kiba, kau masak apa?" Naruto melangkah ke dapur, mencoba mengendus-endus udara di sekelilingnya. Ketika membuka pintu tadi, Naruto sudah mencium bau makanan enak. Maklum, jika perut tidak terisi, otak akan _trun on_ jika sudah mencium bau enak. 'Steak, eh?' Naruto nyengir, mudah-mudahan Kiba mau berbagi makanan untuknya malam ini saja.

"Oh, aku bikin steak," yeah, tebakan yang bagus Naruto. Naruto langsung saja menyergap tangan Kiba, bersimpuh di depannya dan memulai aksi '_Puppy eyes no jutsu_'nya.

"Kau bersikap begini pasti ada maunya 'kan?" Kiba hanya menatap datar Naruto, hapal betul tingkah-laku si pemuda _blonde_ di depannya jika ada sesuatu. Naruto mengangguk cepat.

"_Please_, untuk malam ini saja kita berbagi makananmu, ya?" perkataan Naruto membuat Kiba heran. '_Memangnya kemana uang bulanan yang dikirimkan Kaasannya tiap bulan_?'

"Memangnya kau tak punya uang, ya?" JLEB! Ucapan kiba benar-benar tepat, yah ralat untuk tak punya uangnya, ia masih ada uang kok, meski sedikit.

"Bukannya tak punya uang, hanya saja tadi uangku hampir terkuras semua gara-gara satu orang," Naruto menghela nafas berat. "Makanya aku butuh bantuanmu untuk malam ini saja, besok-besok aku usahakan untuk mencari uang biar tidak merepotkanmu, oke?" Kiba terdiam. Ia merasa kasihan namun di sisi lain ingin tertawa hebat.

"Oke, terserah kau saja," Dan dalam sekejap Naruto bangkit dari posisinya dan memeluk Kiba. "_Thanks _Kiba." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Kiba yang melihatnya hanya menonjok lengan Naruto pelan.

"Itulah gunanya kawan, teman." Kiba pun nyengir dan kembali pada aktifitasnya semula, memasak. Naruto yang mengerti jika Kiba jika sedang memasak tak mau diganggu, akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengganti baju seragamnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto tiba di dapur dengan _sweater_ merah _maroon _yang kerahnya agak sedikit menampilkan tulang belikatnya, dan celana belel hitam di bawah lutut. Saat ini hanya tiga kata yang bisa menggambarkan dirinya, manis bin keren.

Kiba yang melihat Naruto pun tertegun dibuatnya, bukan karena penampilannya tapi karena di leher Naruto ada bekas merah yang kentara.

"Naruto, lehermu kenapa?" GLUP! Naruto hanya merutuki dirinya sendiri karena memilih baju yang salah, ia lupa jika _kissmark_ di sana masih tidak mau hilang. 'Mati aku!'

"Ah, tadi disengat lebah, karena gatal aku garuk eh, malah tambah merah," Naruto pura-pura memasang wajah kesal dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya menggunakan tangan yang diperban sang kakak untuk menutupi kegugupannya. Bersyukurlah dulu ia pernah disengat lebah sungguhan, jadi ia tau betul bagaimana gatal dan menyiksanya ketika disengat lebah.

"Dan tanganmu?" Kiba mengambil tangan kanannya, lalu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Oh, ini. Aku tidak sengaja memukul kaca. Syukurlah, tidak ada saksi mata." lain di mulut, lain di hati. Sekarang Naruto merasa perutnya melilit, ia tidak mau disuruh ganti rugi. Hell, makan saja susah, apalagi mau ganti rugi.

"Ada-ada saja. Ya sudah, ayo makan!" Kiba duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan Naruto. Di meja sudah tersedia dua steak daging ukuran jumbo, dua gelas jus jeruk, dan beberapa _dessert_. '_Hum, sepertinya enak!_' Kalau soal masak Kiba memang lebih jago dibanding dirinya.

"_Itadakimasu!_"

* * *

><p>Memijiit batang hidungnya pelan, lalu menghela nafas berat. Itulah yang sekarang menjadi kebiasaan baru bagi sang pemuda temperamental ini, Kyuubi Namikaze.<p>

Sekarang kantung matanya kian bertambah seiring dengan tugas-tugas yang diberikan padanya. Kyuubi bukan orang yang rajin, ia akui itu ,tapi ia tidak bisa mentoleransi jika ada nilainya menurun. Bisa dipastikan ruangan kelas itu akan hancur hanya dalam beberapa menit saja, jika itu terjadi.

"Permen," gumamnya. Ya, hanya makanan manislah yang bisa meredakan emosinya yang membelundak. Permen bagai candu baginya. Meski wajahnya terbilang keren bin tampan, semua orang pasti tak menyangka jika ia sangat menyukai makanan manis. Terkecuali jika ia mengenal Kyuubi dari kecil.

Sekarang ia berada tepat di depan _Department Store_, persediaan permennya telah habis di apartemen. Ketika ia ingin memasuki gedung itu, tiba-tiba suara khas pemuda memanggil namanya.

"Kyuu," Kyuubi menoleh, mendapati Shukaku. Pemuda dengan perawakan atletis dengan rambut _brunette _yang bagian ujungnya berwarna hitam dan mata _gold_ yang menawan. Dulu ia merubah warna rambutnya menjadi hitam. Biar keren seperti vampire 'itu' lo, katanya ya.

"Apa?" jawab Kyuubi datar, memang ia sudah lama tidak melihat teman semasa kecilnya ini. Tapi mengingat moodnya yang sedang buruk, ia tidak bisa _over reacting_ seperti yang ada di sinetron. Lagipula, itu akan menurunkan derajatnya sebagai seorang laki-laki, itu menurutnya.

"Tch, apa-apaan reaksimu itu? Nih, sebagai hadiah atas kepulanganku!" Shukaku menyodorkan satu botol penuh berisi permen. Mata Kyuubi yang awalnya lesu dan dingin, tiba-tiba berseri-seri. Senyum yang jarang ia tunjukkan pun terkembang. Mana ada orang yang tidak senang di kasih makanan gratisan? Apalagi makanan itu _favorite_ kita, ya 'kan? Kalian pasti juga begitu.

"UWOO! _Thanks _Shukaku!" Shukaku tersenyum penuh arti. Dilihatnya Kyuubi yang membuka botol itu lalu mengambil permen rasa apel. Ia buka bungkus permen itu, lalu mengulumnya. Shukaku sangat menyukai sisi Kyuubi yang seperti anak kecil ini. Terlihat menggemaskan. Selain permen, Kyuubi juga suka dengan apel. Katanya apel itu sensual, crunchy but juicy. Dan saya tidak tau apa maksudnya itu.

Shukaku ingat, ketika mereka waktu kecil, Kyuubi pernah stress karena nilai ujian seninya mendapat nilai E. Ia sampai tak mau makan, mengurung diri di kamar, dan memporak-porandakan seisi kamar, gara-gara diejek Kaasannya sendiri. Well, bukannya Kushina-san ingin menjatuhkan mental Chibi-Kyuubi, ia hanya salah strategi untuk membangkitkan semangat anaknya dan wala this is it, berhasil membuat Kyuubi yang kita kenal selama ini. Chibi-Shukaku yang pada saat itu langsung bertindak. Ia menyodorkan permen rasa _cola _pada Chibi-Kyuubi,ia bilang jika makan-makanan manis adalah obat yang manjur untuk menghilangkan stress. Chibi-Kyuubi yang termasuk polos pada saat itu (sekarang masih sih, meski berkurang) percaya. Dan akhirnya ketagihan, cerita yang aneh. Mengingatnya saja membuat perut Shukaku geli. Apalagi wajah Kyuubi waktu itu, sangat manis.

"Kapan kau datang?" Pertanyaan Kyuubi berhasil membuyarkan lamunannya. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke apartemen Kyuubi.

"Tadi siang. Aku mencari kau di apartemenmu waktu itu, tapi kau tidak ada."

"Siang tadi, aku kuliah. Ngomong-ngomong kau akan tinggal dimana?" Kyuubi mengalihkan perhatiannya dari permennya ke arah Shukaku. _Hell_, meski tahun ini ia tambah tinggi tetap saja Shukaku lebih tinggi darinya.

"Entahlah, tapi untuk sementara ini aku tinggal di apartemenmu. Ok?" Kyuubi yang mendengar itu tersedak tiba-tiba. Butuh waktu satu menit untuk Kyuubi pulih dari tersedaknya, ia lalu langsung menyemprot Shukaku dengan kata khasnya.

"_Dafuq_! Berani bayar berapa, hah?" Shukaku hanya memutar bola matanya. Ia hafal betul sifat Kyuubi yang satu ini, mata duitan. "Berapapun akan kubayar, manis." Ujarnya sambil mengangkat dagu Kyuubi dengan jemarinya dan membawa wajah Kyuubi mendekat.

Wajah Kyuubi langsung berseri-seri ketika mendengar kata "Berapapun akan kubayar."-nya Shukaku. Hanya tinggal beberapa centi lagi hidung mereka akan bertemu, tapi Kyuubi langsung menarik kepalanya lalu menekuk wajahnya sepersekian detik kemudian. Baru menyadari sesuatu. Ia sangat terganggu dengan kata "manis" di akhir kalimat Shukaku tadi. "Aku itu tidak manis, tapi aku ini tampan."

'_Narsisnya kumat!_' Shukaku yang mendengar kata-kata narsis itu hanya menghela nafas. "Terserahlah. Jadi, _deal_?"

"_Deal._" Kesepakatan itu berakhir dengan jabatan tangan antar kedua belah pihak. Semoga akur ya~

* * *

><p>Ketika selesai makan, Naruto segera mencuci peralatan masak yang digunakan Kiba tadi dan peralatan makan hari ini yang menumpuk. Tak lupa menjepitkan poninya dengan jepitan, agar tidak mengganggu. Sedangkan Kiba, pergi ke kamar. Katanya ada tugas dari Kurenai-sensei, jadi Naruto ditinggalkan sendiri di dapur.<p>

Kita lihat kondisi Kiba yuk! Hitung-hitung nunggu Naruto cuci piring lah, ok?

"Hah…" tak sesuai dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Kiba sama sekali tidak mengerjakan tugas, malah ia sedang uring-uringan di atas tempat tidur.

"Ck, bagaimana ini? Shino jadi salah paham 'kan? Arghhh!" prustasi, ia mengacak-acak rambutnya yang memang dari sananya sudah jabrik kini menjadi sapu ijuk.

_Kedua pemuda yang saling berhadapan, menatap pemuda yang hanya diam di depan pintu._

_Hening._

_Atmosfer ini membuat Kiba tidak nyaman. Segera ia tarik tangan Shikamaru menjauh dari wajahnya dan mencoba mencairkan suasana._

"_Ah, Shino! Kenapa disini?" perkataan yang salah dalam situasi serba salah. Alis Shino berkedut._

"_Perintah _sensei_." Suaranya terdengar malas._

"_Ha? Untuk apa?" tanda tanya besar terlihat jelas dari wajahnya. Alis Shino kembali berkedut. Matanya mengarah tepat pada tubuh dua pemuda yang masih betah berhadap-hadapan._

"_Kalian menghilang pada saat pelajarannya."_

"_Siapa?" Alis Shino lagi-lagi berkedut._

"_Kurenai-sensei." Glek! Warna wajah Kiba langsung menurun drastis. Ia baru ingat jika sekarang pelajaran guru killer kedua setelah Asuma-sensei._

"_Ba-bagaimana ini?" Kiba langsung panik, ia tidak mau detensi paling menyebalkan seantero KISS. Shino menatap Kiba lalu, menoleh pada Shikamaru._

"_Kau, urusi dia. Maaf telah mengganggu acara kalian." Dan suara berdebam pintu yang sangat keras mengakhiri perbincangan mereka._

"_Hah, mendokusei." Shikamaru hanya menggaruk kepalanya dan melirik Kiba yang sedang syok berat, antara ia yang bolos pelajaran Kurenai-sensei dan dirinya dianggap sedang pacaran._

"Lagipula, kenapa ia buru-buru pergi? Aku tidak mau disangka homo!" dan inilah yang membuat ia uring-uringan sendiri. Takut teman sepermainannya menyangka dirinya gay. Oh, god! Demi Naruto yang memakai garter, ia STRAIGHT! Well, kita lihat saja nanti, apakah ia memang gay atau straight. Ha, karena disini tokoh utamanya Naruto, kita balik ke dia lagi, guys!

Setelah cuci piring, ia pun bergegas ke kamar mandi di kamarnya. Ia memandang bayangan dirinya, lalu beralih ke lehernya. Yang awalnya wajahnya biasa-biasa saja, tiba-tiba menekuk tajam. Ia tidak mau _kissmark_ ini mengganggu hidupnya. _'Jika memang tanda sialan ini mustahil untuk dihilangkan, berarti satu-satunya cara hanya menutupinya.'_ Mata shappirenya langsung berkobar semangat. Ia harus membeli kain perban dan perekat untuk menutupinya serta beberapa kapas agar terlihat dramatis. Meski harus mengorbankan uang sisanya yang pas-pasan. Hidup garter!

* * *

><p>Naruto pun keluar menggunakan syal berwarna putihnya, fungsinya untuk menutupi tanda itu. Ia pun berlari menuju Konoha International Special School Mall Center (KISSMC). Waktu menunjukkan jam 08:25 pm, membuatnya harus ekstra cepat. Lima menit lagi batas jam malam untuk anak asrama. Ia tidak mau tidur di gudang olahraga yang gelap. Naruto langsung bergidik ngeri membayangkannya. Well, bukannya ia takut dengan kegelapan, tapi ia takut jika ada sosok yang akan muncul dari kegelapan itu sendiri (ex: hantu).<p>

Setelah sampai, ia langsung bergegas mencari _lounge_ untuk obat-obatan. Meski disini obat-obatan dijual bebas, tapi ada apoteker yang menghuni _lounge_ itu dan menanyai untuk apa obat itu untuk konsumen. Well, memang repot. Mau bagaimana lagi, ini demi terhindarnya hal-hal yang menjurus ke arah yang negative (contohnya seperti membunuh, narkotika, dll. Pernah dengar tentang obat sakit kepala dengan dosis besar dijadikan pengganti narkoba? Karena mereka miskin, jadinya begitu. Nah, kalau di sini, mereka bukannya miskin tapi susah untuk mendapatkannya.).

_Back to the story_, Naruto pun mengambil perban, kapas, dan perekatnya. Untuk masalah ini, apoteker tidak dibutuhkan. Apa kau pikir bisa membunuh orang hanya dengan dua gulungan perban, satu pack kapas dan perekat? Dan menurut saya memang bisa, asal ada pisau semua berjalan mulus(?). Apoteker ini hanya memeriksa untuk pembelian obat-obatan, tapi untuk soal perban atau sejenisnya, ia serahkan pada kasir(?). Lagipula, ia sudah sering melihat Naruto yang babak-belur bolak-balik mall hanya untuk membeli alkohol, perban, kapas dan perekat, luka-luka yang ia dapat akibat perkelahiannya dengan Sasuke. Jadi, ini tidak akan menimbulkan kekacauan. Setidaknya sih begitu.

Setelah membayar serta tak lupa memberi ucapan selamat malam pada sang apoteker dan kasir, ia pun segera berlari menuju kamarnya, tepatnya kamar mandinya. Dan benar saja, uangnya pun habis tak bersisa. _'Shit! Sarapan bagaimana nih? Besok 'kan olahraga lagipula besok hari pertama jadi ukh… hukuman dari teme.'_ Mengingatnya saja membuat Naruto kesal.

Ia berlari dengan cepat, acuh pada sekitar. Sehingga ketika syalnya ditarik oleh seseorang, ia pun jatuh ke belakang. "A-aduh! Siapa? Sakit tau!" Naruto meringis kesakitan. Hell, bagaimana sakitnya jika leher kau ditarik dari belakang, sedangkan kau sedang berlari dalam kecepatan maksimum? Yang pasti sakitnya sama dengan kecepatan maksimum itu. Sakit, sangat. Mengingat Naruto orang kedua di KISS yang memiliki kaki emas, setelah kakaknya.

"Malam, Naruto." Senyum aneh tiba-tiba muncul di depan matanya. Membuat si blonde ketakutan, pasalnya orang yang di depannya ini berkulit putih pucat, dan di mata Naruto, bagaikan hantu.

"Pffhhtt, wajahmu pucat Naruto. Apa kau sedang melihat setan?" nada mengejek itu membuat Naruto menyadari jika sosok yang di depannya ini Sai. Teman sekelas yang selalu menggodanya, dalam konteks mengejek.

"_Son of a bitch_, kau membuatku jantungan. Kau tau?" ia langsung menyemprotnya dengan beberapa makian andalan Kyuubi, sedangkan Sai hanya memberinya senyuman anehnya.

"Ma'af. Kenapa kau terlihat buru-buru? Aku penasaran. Tadi aku memanggilmu, tapi kau tidak dengar. Jadi aku tarik saja syalmu." Sai membantu Naruto berdiri. Ia pun membetulkan syalnya, agar Sai, pemuda banyak tingkah yang sangat penasaran apakah ayam yang pertama lahir atau telur ini, tidak menumbrunginya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak jelas.

"Pemintaan ma'afmu ditolak. Kau tidak lihat ini jam berapa? Sebentar lagi jam malam, aku tidak mau tidur di gudang olahraga. Jika kau mau, jangan mengajakku." Naruto menjawab dengan ekspresi dongkol. Tidak terima dengan perlakuan Sai beberapa detik yang lalu. Mereka pun mulai menapaki jalan setapak menuju asrama.

"Ini baru jam 08:28 pm. Kau pikir aku mau tidur di tempat lembab itu? Ha, tidak terimakasih." Ekspresi Sai berubah, namun sepersekian detik kemudian, kembali menjadi semula. Senyuman aneh bin misterius.

"Kau bilang ini baru jam 08:28 pm hah? DUA MENIT LAGI JAM MALAM! Ayo, kita harus cepat sampai asrama." _'sebelum lampu-lampu ini akan dipadamkan!'_ batin Naruto berteriak histeris. Mereka berdua pun berlari menuju asrama. Lebih tepatnya, Naruto menarik tangan Sai dan menyeretnya. Dengan napas yang terputus-putus, mereka berhasil sampai di hall asrama.

"Hah… hah… kita… hah… berhasil… hah…," Naruto terduduk lalu mengselonjorkan kakinya, wajahnya memerah karena kelelahan. _Shit! _Ia berlari tanpa pemanasan, mungkin besok kakinya akan keram. Sedangkan Sai, hanya mengangguk dan mencoba menenangkan napasnya yang memburu.

Setelah napasnya mulai teratur, Sai memulai percakapan,"Kenapa kau menarikku?"

Naruto mendongak dan memasang wajah bingung. "Tadi kau bilang kau tidak mau tidur disana 'kan?" Sai mengangguk. "Jadi, aku berinisiatif untuk membantumu. Kau 'kan lelet."

TWITCH!

Sai menatap Naruto yang masih duduk, senyuman anehnya menghilang. Tergantikan dengan bibir yang membentuk garis datar. Naruto yang melihat itu, hanya bergidik ngeri. Ia terlalu terbiasa melihat Sai dengan senyuman anehnya, tapi tidak dengan yang satu ini.

Ckrek!

Kilasan flash membuat Naruto menutup matanya. Ia membuka matanya ketika ia merasakan hawa tak enak yang menguar dari orang yang berada di depannya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Black mail. Untukmu, Naru-chan," tangan Sai yang memegang handphone memperlihatkan gambar yang membuat Naruto syok. Di layar kaca handphone Sai, ada gambar dirinya. Dengan ekspresi ketakutan, dan penampilan layaknya seorang wanita yang ketahuan telah selingkuh. Well, apa tadi saya belum mengatakan kalau Naruto belum melepas jepit rambutnya? Ok, tadi sudah saya jelaskan.

"HAPUS!" dan Naruto berlari mengejar Sai yang sudah berlari menjauh darinya.

Naruto berlari ke segala penjuru lantai satu, tapi tak menemukan sosok Sai. Setelah kehilangan jejak Sai, Naruto pun memasuki kamarnya. Hell, ia tidak menyangka jika orang yang ia duga lelet ternyata bisa menghilang dengan mudah. Lainkali ia tidak akan menilai orang dari pendapat orang lain. Lebih baik memastikannya sendiri.

Ia pun menuju kamar mandi, dan menatap bayangan dirinya yang ada di cermin. Lalu menghela napas lelah. Belum apa-apa ia sudah lelah, apalagi besok. Ia tidak yakin, jika besok ia siap dengan segala situasi.

"Siap, tidak siap. Harus siap!" Naruto menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya dan kemudian memperban area di sekitar lehernya. Setelah selesai, ia pun merebahkan tubuhnya pada kasur queen sizenya. Merasa hari ini cukup melelahkan, perlahan-lahan kelopak matanya pun tertutup.

* * *

><p>Sasuke menatap datar televisi yang ada di hadapannya. Wajahnya bercahaya, karena efek cahaya dari televisi membias di wajahnya. Ruang tengah sengaja ia matikan lampunya, memberikan efek emo yang berlebihan.<p>

'Ceklek' 'Bam'

Sai menatap ruangan yang gelap, lalu menghela napas. Ia sudah terlalu terbiasa melihat kebiasaan Sasuke yang sangat suka di tempat gelap. Ia pun menyalakan saklar lampu, dan mendapati Sasuke yang melemparkan tatapan mengerikan karena mengusiknya. Sai hanya menatap Sasuke lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

Ia memang jarang berkomunikasi dengannya. Lebih tepatnya satu kali berkomunikasi, tapi berakhir dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua. Sai bukan Naruto yang bisa membuat Uchiha bungsu ini sedikit keluar dari dunia emonya. Jadi, jangan salahkan dia jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi di kamar mereka. Sebagian besar, kamar mereka lebih sering dihuni Sasuke daripada Sai.

Ia lebih memilih berada di luar daripada berada satu ruangan dengan Sasuke. Ralat untuk berbagi kamar, ini kehendak sekolah.

Omong-omong tentang Naruto, Sai ingat tentang foto yang ia ambil. Well, ia masih kesal dengan Naruto karena menganggapnya lelet. Tapi, ia pasti tidak akan menganggapnya lelet lagi. Karena Sai, berhasil lolos dari kejaran sang kaki emas kedua di sekolahnya. Padahal tadi ia hanya bersembunyi dan menahan napas agar tidak ketahuan. Ini bisa dipakai lo. Jika guru Anda ingin menunjuk murid untuk mengerjakan soal di papan tulis, tahan napas saja. Pasti Anda tidak akan ditunjuk, saya sudah membuktikannya. Jika Anda tetap ditunjuk, ya itu sudah takdir.

Back to the story, ia membuka handphone dan menatap foto Naruto. Ia tertawa geli melihat ekspresinya. Jika ia memperlihatkannya pada Sasuke, apa reaksinya ya? Sai menyeringai, mungkin ia akan dapat uang untuk peralatan melukisnya. Mengingat Sasuke dan Naruto membenci satu sama lain, Sasuke bisa mempermalukan Naruto dengan foto itu. Sasuke memang sangat suka beradu mulut dengan Naruto, sedangkan Naruto sangat suka beradu kekuatan dengannya. Jadi, bisa dipastikan jika ia memperlihatkan foto ini, Sasuke akan menyulut Naruto dengan kata-kata pedasnya, dan berakhir dengan perkelahian mereka. Oh, indahnya dunia.

Tapi sayang, Sai bukan orang seperti saya jelaskan tadi. Ia sudah cukup lama mengenal Naruto, dan ia menyayanginya sebagai adik sendiri. Jadi, untuk sementara waktu ia akan menyimpan ini. Ya, hanya untuk sementara. Untuk jaga-jaga, mungkin?

* * *

><p>Seorang pemuda terlihat sedang menunggu sambungan di seberang sana. Angin malam membuatnya menggigil kedinginan. Sweater berwarna abu-abu miliknya tak bisa menghalau hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit.<p>

"Halo?" suara lelah seorang wanita berumur 30-an menyambut sambungan di seberang sana.

"Kau terlihat lelah," pemuda itu tertawa pelan, tidak mau mengambil resiko jika ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Begitulah, kami sedang sibuk melakukan riset untukmu. Hah... doakan saja, ini akan segera berakhir." Suara wanita itu melembut. Ia sedang membayangkan hidupnya akan kembali seperti 16 tahun yang lalu. Bersama suaminya, dan anak-anaknya.

"Ya, aku selalu berdoa, sayang. Dan terimakasih, kalian tetap bertahan… untuk menolongku."

**TSUZUKU**

**A/N **: Um, saya harus mengatakan apa ya? Maaf? Pasti tidak dimaafkan. Aku kembali? Lah? Emangnya saya siapa? Well, entah mengapa saya jadi kurang tertarik lagi di FNI. Makanya jadi susah untuk mengeluarkan inspirasi dalam keadaan begini. Mungkin karena kurang fic SN ya? Mudah-mudahan banyak yang bikin fic SN lagi, seperti dulu. Ayo, bangkitkan kejayaan SasuNaru! \^0^/

Saya sudah mengusahakan ini chapter agar panjang, tapi sepertinya tidak sesuai dengan harapan. Jujur, setengah dari chapter ini ngawur-ngidul. Jadi jika ada hal-hal aneh, tolong dimaklumi. *bow*.

Ini balasan yang ngga login.

**Yu **: Maaf baru update sekarang, ini sudah update. Jangan jera ya :D

**Devi.A.B **: Maaf baru update sekarang. Jangan pukuli saya ok?

.

.

.

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
